


19

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [24]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Father Figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken him 19 years, but Benny finally understands why he will never be accepted by Mr. Rosario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by Patrick Roche's poem ["21"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LnMhy8kDiQ).

19

It's taken him 19 years, but Benny finally understands why he will never be accepted by Mr. Rosario.

Glaring at the old man, anger and humiliation bubbling in his chest, Benny swallows down the words that threaten to burst out.

"I used to admire you!"

18

17

Benny feels his face burn when, on his first day of work, Mr. Rosario looks him up and down disapprovingly.

"Your tie is done wrong."

"I did it as best as I-"

"I told you to tie a Windsor knot, no? Than what is this- this disaster?"

"I don't know no Windsor knot." Mr. Rosario raises an eyebrow. "Any. I don't know any-" Mr. Rosario reaches and undoes the sloppy knot that Benny had so painstakingly made.

"Here. I will show you." Mr. Rosario takes Benny's hands, guiding them through the process. "There. Now you do it yourself."

Benny spends half of his first day of work tying and retying his tie until Mr. Rosario is satisfied.

"There," he says at last. "Now that you look like a proper worker, Benito, you can begin to learn to be a proper worker."

16

Usnavi's parents are dead, carried away one after the other in the cold December night. Benny does what he can, but Usnavi doesn't seem to want to be distracted by any of their usual antics. No sledding in the park, no throwing slush at traffic, he isn't even interested in Benny turning the street into a skating rink. Benny is well and truly stuck.

It is a week before Abuela Claudia is able to sort out the will. They had left Usnavi everything, of course, but since they had not expected to pass on so soon there was nothing in there about who should take care of the bodega until Usnavi turned 18.

It is Mr. Rosario who steps up to the plate.

"You already know all of the day-to-day aspects of running the shop," he says to Usnavi. "It will be easy enough for me to take care of the business side- and teach to of it too. After all, we all expect for your coffee to keep the barrio running for many years to come."

And teach Usnavi he did. He taught him how to deal with endless bills, with debts that were incurred just to keep the store afloat, with the banks that asked for more and more and yet never gave you what you needed. He taught him the difference between a good employee and a pedejo. He taught him everything he knew about money and how it flows in and out (mostly out) and how to manage it well.

Benny watched Usnavi learn and tried not to feel jealous.

15

14

They're all intimidated by Mr. Rosario, to be honest. He owns a cab company and always seems to scowl and disapprove of whatever they're doing. But, despite all that, Benny can't help but admire him.

"How rich do you think Mr. Rosario is?" he asks Usnavi one evening after being chased away yet again for "scaring away the customers with música de mierda." Usnavi snaps his gum and grins.

"Why? Wanna know what your inheritance will look like after your suegro is dead?"

"Shut up." Benny pushes Usnavi off the edge of the curb he's been walking like a tightrope. "You know that we're not- I was just wonderin' is all! I didn't mean anything."

"Uh- _huh_ ," Usnavi says. "That's probably good. Nina's out of your league anyways."

"No more than Vanessa is outta yours," Benny shoots back. That gets Usnavi to shut up. "I was just wonderin' if he doesn't like me 'cause he's so rich."

"I think he doesn't like you 'cause you keep using his place as a bolt-hole from the cops."

"It was only like-"

"Like, twice a week at least." Benny groans and Usnavi laughs. "What? Disappointed 'cause you and Nina'll need to elope?"

Benny isn't listening. Instead he vows right then and there that, someday, he will get Mr. Rosario to like him.

13

12

11

10

Benny's momma says that his dad split because he couldn't handle supporting the two of them. Privately, Benny thinks that his dad split because he couldn't handle supporting anyone at all. Even though Benny is only 10, he knows that his dad is the very definition of a deadbeat.

Benny's momma has a job at a Taco Bell, but even he can tell that it isn't enough, not without his dad. His momma needs a better job.

He asks Usnavi to ask his parents, but their store is barely staying open as it is. They can't afford another full-time employee. So Benny swallows his fear and knocks on Mr. Rosario's door.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to hide you from the police again," he says when he sees Benny there.

"No," Benny says, and then he explains everything. Mr. Rosario doesn't react, and by the time he's done Benny is almost shouting, begging him to understand. Mr. Rosario is silent for a long time.

"Tell tu madre to come here tomorrow at six," he says finally. "My best driver, Enrique, is moving downtown. It only pays $14 an hour, but they make good tips. If I think she will be a good driver, I will be willing to hire her."

A few days later, Benny's momma cries when she gets the call that she got the job, and Benny can't help but idolize Mr. Rosario.

9

8

benny runs away from the hydrant, laughing, soaking wet. He slams his hand against Mr. Rosario's dispatch window.

"Help! They're comin' to get me!"

"Serves you right, you delincuentito!" Still, Mr. Rosario opens the door and lets Benny dash inside.

"Thanks, Mr. R!"

"If you would not break the rules and get into trouble, you would not bother me and scare off my clients," Mr. Rosario says, tone disapproving. Benny rolls his eyes.

"Get the stick outta your ass. It's only fun, man."

7

6

5

4

Everyone knows that Mr. Rosario's is the best place to go trick-or-treating. He gives out  _huge_ candy bars.

3

2

1

There are times, when Benny and Nina play together at the park, Mr. Rosario watching from a distance, when everything seems to fit.


End file.
